ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera works for Scrooge McDuck. Fenton is Gyro Gearloose's intern and is also the secret identity of Gizmoduck. So far, only Officer Cabrera, Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks, Launchpad McQuack, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Scrooge McDuck know that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is Gizmoduck. Biography Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera lives with his mother, Officer Cabrera. Fenton, sometime before Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! took place, got a job working at Gearloose Labs with Gyro Gearloose as an unpaid intern. As a comment on the quality of Fenton's ideas, Gyro made the bathroom Fenton's lab. Fenton helped Gyro Gearloose to create a robotic suit of armour, the Gizmosuit. Fenton was quite eager to try the Gizmosuit out, but Gyro refused to let him, as the suit wasn't ready yet. After using it to save Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks from a car, driven by the out-of-control B.U.D.D.Y. System, Gyro gave Fenton permission to keep using the Gizmosuit for beta testing. Fenton promised Gyro he wouldn't tell anyone about Gizmoduck's secret identity (except for Dewey and Launchpad, who already knew). Fenton was also not to use the Gizmosuit for anything other than basic testing. Fenton often broke this rule, especially after a remark Huey Duck made on the news caused Fenton to realise that as Gizmoduck he could be a hero. The most notable flaw in the Gizmosuit was that using too many gizmos at once overloads the processor, risking self-destruction. Huey Duck was ultimately able to solve this problem by scrapping the processor and using Fenton's brain to control the Gizmosuit instead. Shortly thereafter, Scrooge McDuck offered Gizmoduck a paid job protecting Duckburg whenever Scrooge himself can't be there to defend it, since Scrooge frequently adventures abroad. Fenton happily accepted. While Fenton was viewing the lunar eclipse, Magica De Spell brought his shadow to life. Fenton yelled, 'Blathering blatherskite!' The Gizmosuit activated, but Fenton's shadow shoved him out of the way, intercepting and stealing it. Fenton helped fight the shadows later by plugging Lil Bulb into a laser Gyro invented. Appearance Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is a light brown duck with unruly pompadour hair-like feathers. He is about three-and-a-half feet tall. He wears a cream colored dress shirt and a light purple necktie. Gizmoduck As Gizmoduck, Fenton wears a suit of bulky white robotic armour with black arms and red highlights. It has a red "G" logo on the chest that resembles a shooting star. The Gizmosuit is supported on a single wheel. It has a helmet with a purple visor. The Gizmosuit adds about another foot-and-a-half to Fenton's height, making Gizmoduck about five feet tall. The only organic part of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera visible under the Gizmosuit is his beak. Personality According to Francisco Angones, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Quotes * 'Blathering blatherskite!' * 'Call me Gizmoduck!' ---- * 'Illumination, Dr. Gearloose! Monoalphabetic substitution! The recategorisation of letters to prime digits!' * 'I'm ready to prove my worth by aiding Mr. McQuack!' * 'IT COULD WORK! I'll clean that later.' * 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant, go!' * 'I have so many ideas, but I try too hard, hoping at least one of them will stand out.' * 'I just want to help people, you know. Make them better.' * 'I know we've had our differences, but now we must put them aside for the greater good of scientific endeavour!' * 'Come on, suit! Do something!' * 'Woo-oo! I'm alive! This is awesome!' * 'Now, the free polo shirt that comes with the account. Are they actually suitable for playing polo? Also, how much money do I need for an account? Is no money acceptable?' * 'I'm wearing an unstable nuclear acelletron, so… we may have a tiny situation here.' * 'This is disastrous! No, calamitous! No, cataclysmic!' * 'A hero? Me? That's – ' * 'Don't you think we could be doing more than just these reflex tests?' * 'If I can figure out how the suit works, then I can show them what Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera can do!' * 'I am not your amigo. I am not a mascot, or an intern, or a fancy tool! Blathering blatherskite! I. Am. Gizmoduuuuuck!' * 'Ah, the perfect vantage point to view the lunar eclipse. It's just me, the night sky, and a swirling shadow vortex. A SWIRLING SHADOW VORTEX?!' * 'Illumination, gentlemen! If we increase Lil Bulb's wattage output and optimise the laser's spatial coherence… Manny, we ride! Andiamo!' Appearances * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! Behind the scenes Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. In an interview, Lin-Manuel Miranda said Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Alexander Hamilton have a lot in common and would be friends if they met. In the original Ducktales series, Fenton Crackshell was an accountant with a talent for accurately counting huge numbers of things very quickly. In Ducktales (2017), Fenton's name has been extended to Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and he has been reimagined as a scientist with Latin roots. Ironically, considering that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera works for Gyro and is constantly belittled by him, on several occasions Fenton Crackshell called Gyro Gearloose a "wacko" and a "crackpot". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Epic Heroes